


Принц на бледном коне

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета  Белый демон</p>
    </blockquote>





	Принц на бледном коне

**Author's Note:**

> бета Белый демон

– Есть работа, – с порога сообщил Моррисон.  
Данте выразительно зевнул, демонстрируя, что его работа не интересует. Триш поёжилась от сырого холодного ветра, ворвавшегося в помещение.  
– Не для тебя, лентяй. – Дверь со стуком захлопнулась за спиной Моррисона. – Для Триш.  
– Хм?.. – она оторвалась от модного журнала.  
– В Вэй-сити. Это не очень далеко, и я тебя отвезу. Одна состоятельная дама беспокоится за психическое здоровье своей дочери. Девочке четырнадцать лет, и я подумал, что ты сумеешь разговорить её.  
– Почему не я? – лениво спросил Данте.  
– Потому что она влюблена в сказочного принца. – Моррисон хмыкнул. – И вряд ли станет с тобой разговаривать.  
– Думаешь, этот сказочный принц – демон? – Триш покосилась на Данте. Тот демонстрировал полное отсутствие интереса к делу.  
– Почти уверен в этом. – Моррисон снял шляпу. – Когда-то в Вэй-сити были врата в мир демонов, и местным приходилось время от времени отстреливать тех, кто пробирался к ним. Но после того, как вы покончили с Мундусом, новые демоны не появлялись, и гвардию распустили.  
– Вот как. Триш, позвони мне, если там будет что-нибудь интересное.  
– Я ещё не сказала, что согласна. – Триш улыбнулась. На самом деле, она была не прочь прокатиться. К тому же, "прекрасный принц", учуяв Данте, скорее всего, сбежал бы. А у неё был шанс прикончить этого типа.  
– Деньги хорошие, но история грустная. – Моррисон пошевелил усами. – Морин Коркоран, та самая девочка, умирает, и ей не помочь.  
– Она могла заключить сделку с демоном, чтобы спасти свою жизнь? – Триш подняла бровь.  
– Не знаю. – Моррисон покачал головой и вынул из кармана портсигар.  
– Не кури здесь! – возмутился Данте.  
– Пошли. – Триш поднялась с места, набросила куртку, убрала в кобуры пистолеты и взяла со стойки меч. – Не скучай, маленький. – Клюнула Данте в щёку и вышла в холодный серый туман. Моррисон, придержавший для неё дверь конторы, теперь открыл заднюю дверцу автомобиля.  
– Как Данте тут только помещается? – Сев, Триш немедленно упёрлась коленями в спинку переднего сиденья.  
– Кладёт ноги на приборную доску, – пожаловался Моррисон.  
– Тебе просто нужна машина побольше. – Триш хмыкнула.  
– Можешь подарить мне новую, когда тебе заплатят за эту работу.  
– Вот ещё. – Триш откинулась на сиденье.  
Зарядил дождь, и Моррисон включил обогреватель. Город утекал назад вместе с потоками воды – разноцветный, размытый.  
– Я должна что-нибудь узнать заранее?  
– Ничего особенного. – Моррисон пожал плечами. – Семья Коркоран очень богата. По легенде они происходят от Фэй Коннери, которую когда-то воспитал Спарда.  
– Ты предложил эту работу мне, потому что приезд Данте вызовет слухи, – поняла Триш.  
– И ты действительно лучше подходишь. – Моррисон свернул к заправке.

– Фэй Коркоран – мать Морин зовут так же, как их легендарную прародительницу – вдова Майка Коркорана, владельца сталелитейного завода, верфи и нескольких предприятий помельче.  
– Серьёзная дама?  
– Печальная, несчастная вдова, чья дочь вот-вот уснёт навеки, – с должным трагизмом сообщил Моррисон. – Они живут в поместье на краю города, пустовавшем три десятка лет до свадьбы Майка и Фэй.  
– Это важно?  
– Не знаю. Рядом находятся развалины старой церкви, из которой, по легенде, идёт подземный ход в замок на холме.  
– Очень романтично. Если принц шлялся к своей принцессе по старому подземному ходу, то являлся к ней весь в грязи.  
Моррисон негромко вздохнул, и в зеркале заднего вида Триш увидела, как он косится на неё.  
– Морин говорит, что не умрёт, а уедет со своим принцем. Мать не может сидеть у её постели круглыми сутками...  
– А наёмный персонал спит, и невозможно сказать – бредит девочка или к ней действительно кто-то приходит?  
– Совершенно верно.  
– Почему Фэй не обратилась к бывшим гвардейцам?  
– Ей отказали. На момент роспуска гвардии Майк Коркоран был мэром.  
– Как он умер?  
– Его застрелил киллер, нанятый конкурентами-мафиози. Тогда миссис Коркоран впервые проявила характер.  
– Посадила заказчика? – Триш это казалось невозможным.  
– Нет. – Моррисон хмыкнул. – Весь мафиозный клан был уничтожен. Концов не нашли.  
– Потрясающе.  
– Болезнь Морин обнаружилась два года назад. Фэй сильно сдала за это время.  
– Теперь я не удивляюсь, – сказала Триш. – И чего хочет эта достойная леди?  
– Отвадить таинственного ухажёра, чего же ещё.  
– Она сказала тебе, чтобы ты привёз именно меня?  
– Её устроила бы и Леди, но я ответил на звонок раньше. – Моррисон самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Вы с Данте не просто так платите мне деньги.  
– Надеюсь, это дело чего-то стоит.  
Моррисон хотел возразить, но Триш прикрыла глаза, задумалась, сортируя полученную информацию, а потом задремала.

Дорога вилась по склону горы, словно нарочно построенная так, чтобы гости Вэй-сити заранее насладились его красотой. Огромная жирная луна низко висела над острыми крышами, в нескольких местах пронзённая шпилями. Бухта серебрилась, покачивая в чешуе волн тёмные силуэты кораблей. В южной части находились пристани и верфь, севернее тянулась бледная даже в темноте полоска пляжа, а за ней, на резко взмывающем холме – замок.  
– Какой огромный. Спарда построил? – Триш уже привыкла постоянно натыкаться на наследие легендарного Тёмного Рыцаря.  
– Легенды расходятся на этот счёт. – Моррисон сонно моргнул. – Одни утверждают, что замок принадлежал отцу Фэй, лорду Коннери, что лорд погиб в схватке с демонами, а Спарда защитил юную леди. Он то ли командовал гарнизоном замка, то ли принял командование после смерти лорда. Другие говорят, будто замок построен демонами, а Фэй принесла себя в жертву, поселившись в нём, чтобы запечатать врата своей невинностью.  
– Как-то не сходится с наличием у неё потомков, – пробормотала Триш.  
– Легенды. – Моррисон пожал плечами.  
Они спустились с горы и теперь ехали через чёрный город. Приоткрыв окно, Триш потянула носом воздух. Пахло далёким огнём, тоской и отчаянием. "Отличное местечко. Наверняка здесь нет ни одного приличного магазина".

Желтоватый свет тусклых фонарей иногда выхватывал из темноты фасады домов – угрожающие, причудливые, иногда изящные, но всегда навевающие мысли о скверном прошлом. Здесь у горгульи подбито крыло, там грифон остался без когтей, а вот барельеф красавицы с кувшином – от кувшина откололся кусок и в венке не хватает цветов.  
Все заведения были закрыты, не было слышно ни музыки, ни шума – даже шагов запоздалых прохожих. Город затаился, ожидая утра. "Сколько столетий они так живут? – подумала вдруг Триш. – Все эти старые дома, брусчатка. Будто новые времена вовсе не касаются их. Не удивлюсь, если они топят печи углем и носят кринолины".

Ей стоило больших усилий не выпучить глаза на миссис Коркоран, когда та встретила их в огромной гостиной. В камине ярко полыхал огонь, а сама миссис Коркоран была облачена в чёрное платье с такой широкой юбкой, что под ней мог быть только кринолин. "Добро пожаловать в сказку", – сказала Триш сама себе, а вслух вежливо поздоровалась.  
– Доброй ночи. – Голос миссис Коркоран, нестарой и красивой ещё женщины, шуршал, словно мёртвые листья. – Ужин сейчас подадут, я думаю, вы проголодались. – Улыбка тронула её губы и тут же исчезла, будто испугавшись чего-то. – Меня зовут Фэй Коркоран, урождённая Броган. – Она протянула руку Триш.  
– Триш. – пожимая сухие прохладные пальцы, Триш отметила их твёрдость.  
– Зовите меня Фэй, пожалуйста. – На этот раз улыбка задержалась на точёном лице чуть дольше, и Триш успела заметить, что зубы у леди Фэй безупречно белы. А значит, достижениями современной стоматологии эта дама не пренебрегала.  
Появилась служанка – испуганная плотная девица в мешковатом платье, тоже чёрном – и объявила, что ужин подан в столовой.  
– Благодарю вас, Мэган, – кивнула леди Фэй девице, та сделала книксен и исчезла.

Ужинали при свечах, в промозглом зале с огромными окнами и высоким сводчатым потолком. Стол, рассчитанный на две дюжины гостей, сейчас казался пустым. Печальное, раздражающее молчание зависло в воздухе, Триш скучала и рассматривала леди Фэй: тщательно уложенные пепельные волосы, тонкий профиль, высокий лоб, глубоко посаженные большие глаза, в которых, казалось, навсегда застыла печаль. Впрочем, ела леди Фэй не без аппетита, а вот Моррисону явно кусок в горло не лез, хотя ужин был выше всяких похвал – отменный стейк с гарниром, суп с гренками и красное вино. С удовольствием утолив голод, Триш поняла, что её клонит в сон.  
– Перейдём в кабинет, – предложила леди Фэй. – Я расскажу вам, зачем я вас пригласила.  
– Я уже изложил некоторые подробности мисс Триш, – вмешался Моррисон. – И, если вы не возражаете, откланяюсь. Позвоню вам из гостиницы завтра утром.  
– Зачем вам ночевать в гостинице? – удивилась леди Фэй. – Сара уже приготовила для вас комнаты и, если вы устали, можете хоть сейчас отправляться на покой.  
– Я хочу сначала повидать Морин, – сказала Триш.  
– Она спит. – Леди Фэй опустила ресницы, будто пыталась скрыть боль, от которой её лицо застыло. – Врач уже дал ей наркотик.  
– Насколько всё плохо? – спросила Триш с участием, но без соболезнующих интонаций.  
– Счёт идёт на дни. – Губы леди Фэй задрожали, и она плотно их сжала. – Моя дочь умирает.  
– Но вы всё равно меня вызвали. – Триш поднялась из-за стола.  
– Потому что этот "принц" лишает её покоя. – В голосе леди Фэй дрожала сдерживаемая бешеная ярость. – Если ей суждено умереть, пусть хотя бы не мучается. Но она всё время говорит о нём, говорит, что уедет с ним и будет жить в замке. Говорит мне, чтобы я не плакала. – Она сглотнула и поднесла руку к горлу, будто ей сложно было дышать. Взгляд Триш упал на крупную брошь с красным камнем, закреплённую на старомодном пышном воротнике. "Как похоже на амулет Данте", – мельком подумала она. – Я боюсь, что он действительно заберёт её. – Леди Фэй встала и глубоко вздохнула.  
– Проводите меня к ней, пожалуйста, – мягко сказала Триш. – Если он ходит к ней по ночам, сейчас самое время вмешаться.  
– Вы правы. – Леди Фэй взяла со стола канделябр с тремя свечами и, придерживая юбку левой рукой, вышла в гостиную. Другая служанка, чуть постарше предыдущей, а в остальном такая же, присела в реверансе.  
– Сара, будь добра, покажи мистеру Моррисону его комнату, – с благородным безразличием произнесла леди Фэй.  
– Да, мэм. – Служанка снова присела и взяла с каминной полки канделябр.  
"Они что, электричеством не пользуются? – Триш прищурилась, и никто не мог этого увидеть. – Интересно, это весь Вэй-сити такой странный или только одна семья".

Комната Морин находилась в восточном крыле второго этажа, почти с самого края, дальше была только декоративная башенка с боковой лестницей и крохотными чуланами.  
– Раньше в них держали прислугу, но теперь они пустуют, – пояснила леди Фэй.  
"И в них легко спрятаться", – подумала Триш.  
Леди Фэй открыла дверь в апартаменты дочери своим ключом. В маленькой тёмной гостиной было слишком много мебели, Триш зацепилась каблуком за что-то и поняла, что это длинный ворс ковра. В просторной спальне на огромной старомодной кровати с подобранным сейчас балдахином спала девушка, и её лицо казалось бледнее белых подушек. Рядом, вытянув ноги и откинув голову на высокую спинку огромного кресла, спала другая, постарше.  
– Мисс Берсетт, что вы себе позволяете?! – гневно прошипела леди Фэй.  
– Ох, простите, мэм. – Сиделка захлопала длинными ресницами и вскочила.  
"Какое удивительно глупое лицо", – подумала Триш и тут же перевела взгляд на Морин. Леди Фэй держала подсвечник достаточно высоко, и Триш могла рассмотреть девочку – тонкие руки, лежавшие поверх одеяла, худую шею, редкие чёрные волосы, всё же чистые и блестящие, узкое лицо с заострившимися из-за болезни чертами. "Какая она была, наверное, красивая, – Триш мысленно сравнила немного подправленный образ Морин с Фэй. – И как же жаль их обеих", – она стиснула зубы на мгновение.  
– Я посижу здесь. – Она опустилась на место сиделки.  
Мисс Берсетт застыла в нерешительности, вероятно, опасаясь, что её немедленно рассчитают.  
– Если что-нибудь понадобится, я позову. В гостиной, кажется, был диван. Уверена, там вам будет удобнее, чем здесь.  
Из без того глупые глаза мисс Берсетт округлились и сделались ещё глупее. Триш подавила смешок.  
– Идите, мисс Берсетт. Вы слышали, что сказала мисс Триш, – негромко, но непреклонно приказала леди Фэй. – Я посижу здесь немного, – добавила она совсем другим голосом, когда за мисс Берсетт закрылась дверь.  
Стало как будто светлее, и Триш оглянулась. Из гостиной через узкие щели вокруг двери проникал свет – значит, электричество в доме всё-таки было.  
Поставив канделябр на маленький круглый столик с изогнутыми ножками, леди Фэй придвинула для себя второе кресло и опустилась на самый краешек. Кринолин встопорщился, приподняв юбку.  
– Мне любопытно... – негромко произнесла Триш.  
– Да? – Леди Фэй вскинула на неё взгляд, до этого прикованный к спящей.  
– Почему свечи? Кринолин? – Триш улыбнулась, чтобы смягчить впечатление от своей наглости.  
Леди Фэй тоже улыбнулась на мгновение, а потом крепко сжала задрожавшие губы.  
– Это была идея Морин. Когда ей начали давать сильные болеутоляющие – наркотики – она видела меня королевой, нашего садовника, Коуи, пожилым рыцарем. Ужасно смущаясь, попросила меня надеть платье, которое я надевала на маскарад, когда она была маленькой, но оно было белым, и я заказала новое. Свечи нравятся и мне самой. Электрический свет кажется слишком резким. – Теперь она снова смотрела на дочь, и Триш чувствовала себя лишней здесь.  
"Если вы всё время плачете, пока никто не видит, неудивительно, что у вас болят глаза", – подумала она.  
– Сначала я думала, что принц – тоже фантазия, – продолжила леди Фэй, – но потом Коуи сказал, что кто-то срезает цветы в саду. Я думала, это он приносит их Морин, пока она спит, но Коуи поклялся, что не стал бы так делать без чьей-либо просьбы.  
Триш покосилась на столик. Тёмные осенние астры медленно умирали в чеканной вазе.  
– Скоро ей понадобится новый букет, – подумала Триш вслух. – Он придёт завтра.  
– Вы знаете, кто он? – напряглась леди Фэй.  
– Нет. Но я догадываюсь, как он будет действовать.  
– Значит, вы можете поспать в постели. – Леди Фэй вымученно улыбнулась.  
– Но если это кто-то из домашних, он может прийти и сегодня, – продолжила Триш. – Я, конечно, хочу спать. – Она потянулась. – Но даже если засну здесь, демон мимо меня не пройдёт точно.  
Леди Фэй засмотрелась на дочь и забыла ответить.  
– А вам лучше отдохнуть, – намекнула Триш.  
Леди Фэй отреагировала не сразу. Коротко вздохнула, сказала:  
– Вы правы, – и поднялась.  
– Вы запираете дверь, – вспомнила Триш. – Если мне понадобится уйти отсюда...  
– Другой ключ на полочке у двери. Пожалуйста, когда будете уходить, скажите сиделке, чтобы заперла дверь изнутри. Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи. – Триш слегка кивнула, поддавшись манерам леди Фэй.  
Та ушла не сразу, а постояла ещё немного. Она находилась вне круга света, и Триш не видела её лица, но хорошо знала, куда смотрит леди.  
"Данте бы напился с тоски", – рассеянно подумала Триш.  
Когда дверь за леди Фэй затворилась, Триш прикрыла глаза и позволила себе задремать.

Ничего не видя, ничего не слыша, кроме вялого шороха измороси снаружи, Триш почувствовала присутствие демона и распахнула глаза. Свечи ещё не догорели, и их яркое жёлтое сияние почти ослепило её, но даже так она заметила движение за окном. Кто-то высокий бесшумно спрыгнул в темноту, потом исчез вовсе.  
"Значит, леди Фэй права, – Триш убрала пистолеты, которые успела выхватить. – Принц-демон, как романтично. Надо будет рассказать Данте – пусть поучится хорошим манерам".  
Преследовать неизвестного не было смысла. "Может быть, он больше не явится, – Триш вдруг стало грустно. – Данте спас меня, так почему бы этому демону не спасти Морин от смерти".  
Она снова опустилась в кресло, но сон не шёл.  
Промаявшись до рассвета, тусклого и безрадостного, Триш позвала сиделку и спустилась вниз. Невыспавшаяся и чем-то взволнованная Мэган приготовила ей завтрак, а потом показала комнаты – такие же, как у Морин, и находившиеся точно этажом выше.  
"Очень удобно, – Триш, зевая, расстегнула корсет. – Можно оставаться здесь и наблюдать за карнизом под её окном".

Проспав до обеда, она решила наведаться в замок. Демон, навещавший Морин, выдавал себя за принца – а принцам положено жить в замках. Триш могла ничего не найти, но ей надо было занять себя чем-нибудь до заката.  
Скверная старая дорога вилась по склону холма. На взгляд Триш, в ней было слишком много поворотов и, несмотря на них, подъём время от времени становился очень уж крутым. "Её строили, рассчитывая, что замок будут штурмовать", – подумала Триш.  
Под сапогами чавкала грязь, расшатанные камни то и дело норовили вывернуться из-под ног. "Как ему не надоедает шляться каждую ночь туда и обратно, – Триш осмотрелась и заметила на обочине след подковы в подсохшей грязи. – Ещё и на лошади. Вероятно, тоже адской", – ей вдруг стало весело. Из города уже не могли заметить, как она перепрыгивает с одного яруса серпантина на другой, и Триш воспользовалась этим, сократив оставшийся путь впятеро, если не больше.  
Замок сохранил удивительно аккуратный вид. Стены были целы, донжон и башенки горделиво упирались крышами в небо. Не хватало только флагов.  
Мост был опущен, решётка – поднята, но внутренние ворота закрыты.  
Триш толкнула их, потом нажала плечом. Лязгнул засов, наложенный изнутри.  
– Вот как. – Она вернулась на мост, чтобы осмотреться.  
С точки зрения неприступности замок был безупречен. Бойницы в узких гладких стенах начинались на уровне третьего-четвёртого этажа, ни один камень не выпал со своего места, ни один не выдвинулся из паза. Взобраться по стене без соответствующего снаряжения было невозможно. Триш хмыкнула, отошла шагов на десять и, разбежавшись, подпрыгнула. Ладонь чуть не соскользнула с отполированного временем края нависавшей над мостом выступающей бойницы, но Триш сумела перебросить тело через каменную стену и оказалась на площадке, с которой открывался вид на внутренний двор замка. Хозяйственные постройки, примыкавшие к донжону, казались полуразрушенными, но вся их ветхость была напускной – дыры, якобы зиявшие в крышах, были плотно залатаны изнутри, покосившиеся двери просто закрывали настоящие, крепкие и прочные.  
Внутренний ход на стену оказался заперт, и Триш просто спрыгнула во двор. Облачко жёлтой пыли взметнулось под её ногами – земля была сухой, будто промозглая сырость внешнего мира не задела замок. "А тут тепло", – подумала Триш.  
Все эти странности могли значить только одно – замок находится под влиянием демонической силы.

Оставаясь в тени стен, Триш обошла внутренний двор, толкая немногочисленные двери – все запертые и наверняка ведущие в тупики. Круглая башня донжона казалась неприступной. Снабжённая собственными воротами на высоте второго этажа, она не имела окон, только узкие бойницы.  
"Снова придётся через крышу", – Триш остановилась, размышляя, откуда будет удобнее прыгать.  
Жилой замок, явно построенный позже остального сооружения, отстоял от донжона метров на десять и был ниже его почти в два раза. Острая двускатная крыша и острые же декоративные башенки могли только усложнить задачу нападающим в случае штурма – внешняя стена здесь была ещё выше, а прямо за ней находился обрыв. Триш представила, как нападающие, взобравшись на стену и желая освободить место для следующих, спрыгивают вниз или падают туда, сброшенные защитниками, и ломают конечности и спины, налетают головами на острые украшения крыши, торчащие над зданием, словно шипы на спине дракона.  
"Какое прелестное место".  
Осторожно, чтобы не пораниться, Триш вспрыгнула на крышу и едва устояла на ногах – металлический настил был гладким и скользким, как зеркало. Съехав почти до самого края, она подпрыгнула снова и оказалась на верхней площадке донжона. От высоты и красоты захватывало дух.  
Город лежал в бухте, будто скомканное лоскутное одеяло. Красные и чёрные черепичные крыши, зелёные и серые – жестяные, совсем далеко, за золотящейся в солнечном свете каймой реки – бурые и тёмно-зелёные. Изогнутые улицы образовывали неповторимый орнамент, оплетавший чаши площадей и сверкающие, словно драгоценности, высокие здания с большими окнами. Старомодные дворцы лежали по краям, словно чудовища, свернувшиеся в разноцветных подушках парков. Бухта дремала в объятиях города, корабли, казавшиеся отсюда крохотными, скользили по водной глади. Белоснежный лайнер уходил навстречу снижающемуся солнцу, трёхмачтовый парусник изящно, словно в танце, поворачивал к берегу.  
"Вэй-сити не так плох", – Триш оторвалась от чудесной картины и пнула люк. Внизу недовольно звякнул замок. "Да чтоб тебя!.."  
Сняв со спины меч, Триш точным ударом разбила металлические скобы, удерживавшие люк. Тот не сдвинулся с места – механизм позволял ему открываться только вверх. Будь Триш человеком, ей ни за что не удалось бы поднять конструкцию из дубовых досок и железных полос.

Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, она не торопилась, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте, царившей внутри цитадели.  
Если кто-то и жил в замке, то пренебрёг донжоном, полностью готовым к осаде и при этом до неприличия богато украшенным. Вода в колодце была чистой и свежей, конюшни словно ждали лошадей, оружие в арсенале сверкало наточенными лезвиями, а склад продовольствия, в который Триш заглянула мельком, был битком забит бочками – несомненно, с чем-то съестным. На каждом этаже на стенах висели тусклые металлические зеркала – возможно, предназначенные для отражения и умножения крошечной доли дневного света, проникавшей сквозь бойницы.  
"Но для кого это всё?.." – Триш спустилась в прохладный и сырой подвал. Полная темнота окружила её ещё двумя этажами выше, и Триш смотрела сквозь неё, но искать потайной ход в жилой дом пришлось ощупью. Скользя кончиками пальцев по стене, Триш медленно шла вдоль неё, пока не почувствовала, что камни лежат неровно.  
Она ни на что не нажала, ничего не задела. Механизм сработал сам по себе – или кто-то запустил его дистанционно.  
Камни разошлись в стороны, открывая деревянную дверь.  
"Похоже, хозяин решил, что так просто от меня не отделаться", – Триш усмехнулась и потянула за ручку.  
Свод подземного хода оказался таким низким, что ей пришлось пригнуться, а меч понести в руке, чтобы рукоять не цеплялась за балки, поддерживавшие каменный потолок.  
"Выбить несколько опор – и рухнет всё сооружение, отрезая путь наступающим. Или остатку отступающих, – осматриваясь, Триш слегка выпрямилась и задела макушкой очередную балку. – Чтоб тебя!.. Если Спарда и правда тут жил, как же он пробирался по этой норе? Сшибал балки рогами? Или жилой замок и ход построили уже после его ухода?.."  
Развлекая себя такими мыслями, она добралась до другой двери, тоже любезно отпертой, и поднялась на второй этаж маленького замка. Первый, лишённый окон, был таким же тёмным, как подвал, и использовался с теми же целями.  
Отряхнув пыль с волос, Триш поморгала. В коридоры попадало не так много света, но после непроглядной тьмы подземелий он казался слепящим.

На втором этаже замка безусловно кто-то жил – и жил с комфортом. Каменные плиты пола покрывал тёмно-синий ковёр с жёлтой полосой по краю, на стенах висели картины, зеркала и оружие, в нишах стояли доспехи и статуи. Когда Триш подошла к окну, чтобы ещё больше привыкнуть к свету, она поняла, что на стекле нет ни пылинки, а портьера ещё пахнет мылом.  
"Если бы замок кто-то приобрёл в частную собственность, Моррисон знал бы об этом, – подумала Триш. – Каким же наглецом надо быть, чтобы не только поселиться в архитектурном памятнике, но и совершенно не скрываться, наводя тут порядок по своему вкусу", – она почти восхищалась этим принцем-демоном, кем бы он ни был.  
Поблуждав по второму этажу, Триш поднялась на третий, и её охватило беспокойство, вызванное близостью к демону и к миру демонов.  
Толкнув центральную дверь, она увидела причину этого беспокойства. Вергилий, сидевший за столом, уставленным едой, отсалютовал ей бокалом, выпил и сказал:  
– Я тебя не приглашал.  
– Как грубо. – Триш нахмурилась, не зная, чего ожидать.  
– Присоединяйся, – взмахнул он рукой, показывая на второй стул. – Я даже рад, что это ты, а не Данте.  
– Думаешь, я тебе не помешаю? – Триш не вынимала оружие, ещё не решив, что будет использовать – меч или пистолеты. Молния сама собой оплела предплечье.  
– Можешь попробовать и испортить мне обед, – пожал плечами Вергилий. – Можешь составить мне компанию, и тогда я отвечу на твои вопросы.  
– Зачем тебе Морин Коркоран?  
– Чтобы уйти. – Вергилий кивнул на зеркало в полстены.  
От одного взгляда на отражение у Триш закружилась голова. Перед ней был портал, демоническая сила, запертая с другой стороны, давила на стекло, просачивалась сквозь него и стекалась к Вергилию.  
– И всё? – Триш с усилием отвернулась от зеркала.  
– Тебя интересуют мои планы по наведению порядка в мире демонов? – Вергилий усмехнулся. – Это займёт некоторое время.  
"Да он просто издевается", – подумала Триш.  
– Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать меня убить, – продолжил он. – Но у тебя ничего не получится. После того, как Данте расправился с Мундусом, я унаследовал силу короля мира демонов. Это, конечно, немного меньше, чем сила Спарды, но больше, чем ты сможешь преодолеть, Триш, творение Мундуса.  
Она молчала.  
– Ещё ты можешь сбежать и попробовать вызвать сюда Данте. Тогда мне придётся спешить и может погибнуть какой-нибудь бессмысленный смертный. – Вергилий отставил бокал, преспокойно отрезал кусочек стейка, прожевал его и сказал: – Очень вкусно.  
Прислонив меч к столу, Триш села напротив него – прибор ждал её. Разумеется, Вергилий знал о её приходе и мог подготовиться. "Но зачем?" – Триш не понимала. Если он и вправду мог её убить, ему незачем было с ней разговаривать.  
– Я не испытываю желания сражаться с тобой, с той глупой девочкой, с Данте или с его сыном.  
– Сыном? – успей Триш приступить к еде, наверняка подавилась бы.  
– Мальчишкой, который собрал Ямато. Как его зовут?  
– Неро. – Триш взяла себя в руки и отрезала кусочек мяса. – Но мы думали, он твой...  
– Нет. Данте не помнит, как зачал его, потому что был тогда в демонической форме. Ты знаешь про Элис?  
Триш не знала.  
– Служанка Аркама, редкая идиотка. Мы оставили её в Фортуне, потому что она собиралась вот-вот родить.  
– И ты ничего не сказал Данте.  
– Зачем? – Вергилий пожал плечами. – Я не знал, что мальчишка вырастет таким же, как мы, и присвоит мой меч.  
– Ты попытаешься его забрать. – Триш прищурилась.  
– Подумаю над этим, когда наведу порядок дома.  
Триш не переспрашивала, но Вергилий пояснил сам:  
– В мире демонов.  
– Зачем ты вообще вернулся?  
– Это не твоё дело, но ты ведь расскажешь Данте всё, что услышишь от меня. – Он сделал паузу, и Триш кивнула. – Когда я возродился, свободный и полный сил, Белет, Гасион и Элигос решили, что Белет станет лучшим королём, и обманом выдворили меня в мир смертных.  
– Ты хочешь открыть врата.  
– Разумеется. И закрыть их с другой стороны с помощью Морин.  
– Ты носишь ей цветы. – Триш улыбнулась.  
– Это не твоё дело, – быстро сказал Вергилий. – Было бы лучше, если бы ты просто слушала.  
– Я слушаю. – Триш вдруг развеселилась. Вергилий, надменный, как обычно, но удивительно спокойный и довольный даже в изгнании, казался невероятно забавным. "Он носил Морин цветы, – повторила Триш мысленно и с трудом подавила смех. – Приезжал по ночам на коне-демоне к смертельно больной девочке, срезал в саду цветы и лазал в окно на второй этаж, чтобы оставить их в вазе. Что толкнуло его на такие глупости? Неужели чувство?.."  
– Хватит веселиться. – Вергилий будто подслушал её мысли. – Морин нужна мне, чтобы попасть на ту сторону. Отсюда я могу только вызывать демонов и отправлять их обратно. Захватывать человеческий мир я не собираюсь, живите как вам нравится, но мир демонов должен принадлежать мне. – Он сжал кулак.  
– Что будет с Морин?  
– Не знаю. – Вергилий, казалось, растерялся. – Будет делать, что захочет. Может быть, поселится в отражении замка. Может быть, вернётся к смертным. Может быть, составит мне компанию в королевском дворце.  
– Там очень скучно? – Сочувствие, прорвавшееся в интонации Триш, было настоящим, и Вергилий понял это.  
– Не мне. Слуги скопили неплохую библиотеку, иногда подворачиваются наглецы вроде этих троих.  
– Кстати, кто они такие? Про Белета я что-то слышала, но о Элигосе и Гасионе не знаю ничего.  
– Мелочь, – кивнул Вергилий. – Белет мнил себя великим королём, управляя одной из тоскливейших дыр ада, Элигос – озабоченный придурок, но такой трус, что даже не приближался к генералам Мундуса. Я сам впервые услышал его имя, изловив Гасиона.  
– Гасион мёртв? – Триш улыбнулась.  
Против воли она вспомнила все радости демонической жизни: ощущение власти, гордой свободы, силы, позволявшей расправляться с врагами, как с рабами.  
– Не до конца. – Вергилий поднял над столом длинный меч с серебристым клинком и изящной крестовиной. – Ты могла бы отправиться со мной. Место королевы предложить не могу, но готов отдать тебе... – он пожал плечами, – какой-нибудь забавный кусок ада.  
– С чего такая щедрость?  
– Когда я представляю себе вечность, мне становится скучно. Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что рано или поздно Данте явится, чтобы развлечь меня.  
– Почему просто не остаться среди людей?  
– Потому что Данте будет убивать меня, пока не погибнет сам. Потому что смертные вызывают у меня большее отвращение, чем демоны. Потому что здесь тоже скучно. Потому что пока я сижу на троне Мундуса, туда не сядет кто-нибудь другой.  
– Ты собираешься предотвратить его возрождение, – поняла Триш.  
– Он всегда меня раздражал.  
– И ты готов скучать две тысячи лет, не пытаясь завоевать мир смертных? – Она подняла бровь.  
– Зачем он мне? – Вергилий равнодушно пожал плечами. – И опять вмешается Данте.  
Триш молча кивнула. Вергилий тоже молчал, перестал есть, задумавшись, потом спросил, будто стесняясь собственного интереса:  
– Как он?  
Триш могла бы сказать: "Неплохо" или "Как обычно" или "По-прежнему ненавидит демонов", – но она сказала:  
– До сих пор хранит перчатку.  
Вергилий зачем-то взглянул на свою левую ладонь.  
– И ты не попытаешься отобрать Предел Силы у меня или Ямато у Неро? – Триш даже задумалась, не слишком ли милосердно поступает, меняя тему.  
– Зачем? Данте унаследовал силу Спарды, мальчишка неплохо охраняет Ямато, а я могу создать для себя любое оружие, какое захочу. У абсолютной власти над миром демонов много минусов, но есть и плюсы. Один из них – возможность творить.  
– Нравится быть богом? – Триш внимательно смотрела на Вергилия. Тот хранил внешнее спокойствие и не демонстрировал никаких признаков бешенства, несмотря на прямоту вопросов.  
– Ещё не пробовал. – Вергилий даже улыбнулся.  
Триш задумалась. Всё, сказанное Вергилием, звучало логично. Она не знала его до превращения в Нело Анжело и не могла судить, каким человеком он был – и единственным, кто мог, был Данте. "Но если вызвать его сюда, Вергилий устроит резню, Данте рванёт за ним в ад, и они там подерутся".  
– Это правда, что ты не собираешься захватывать мир смертных?  
– Правда. Могу поклясться на Пределе Силы. – Вергилий самодовольно рассмеялся. – В кои-то веки я не замышляю ничего ужасного. Весело, правда?  
– Но с возвращением короля мир демонов обретёт силу, – прищурилась Триш.  
– Ну и что? Если я не собираюсь выпускать оттуда демонов, людям какая разница. – Вергилий пожал плечами. – Пригласят кого-нибудь в гости – будут виноваты сами.  
– А если кто-нибудь снова взбунтуется против тебя? – Триш прищурилась.  
– Позвоню Данте и наябедничаю. – Вергилий криво ухмыльнулся. – Как думаешь, кого он убьёт сначала – меня или бунтовщика?  
– Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя невозможно убить.  
– Да, наверное. – Казалось, Вергилий задумывался над этим раньше, но не пришёл к окончательному выводу. – Данте тоже.  
Триш снова погрузилась в размышления. Она могла попытаться убить Вергилия. Могла вызвать Данте – Вергилий сам рассказал ей всё это. Она могла увезти Морин и убить её этим.  
– Я заплачу больше, чем леди Коркоран, если ты не помешаешь мне забрать Морин.  
– Считаешь, что я могу продать тебе эту девочку? – Триш зло прищурилась.  
Вергилий тоже почему-то разозлился.  
– Она не принадлежит ни тебе, ни мне, ни матери. Морин сама приняла решение, когда я рассказал ей, что мне нужно.  
– Под воздействием наркотиков!  
– Без них она сходит с ума от боли! И я не могу превратить её в демона, пока она живёт жизнью смертной! – Вергилий тоже почти кричал, и Триш удивилась.  
– Неужели ты способен на жалость?..  
Он не ответил. Откинулся на спинку стула, вытер руки салфеткой, провёл пальцами по волосам. Гладко выбритый, он казался младше Данте на несколько лет. "Он действительно младше теперь, – поняла Триш. – Он же был мёртв какое-то время".  
– Я не подчинял Морин и не собираюсь этого делать. Чтобы врата оставались закрытыми, она должна быть самой собой настолько, насколько это возможно. Её силы на исходе, и я не хочу пропустить этот момент. Позволишь мне войти сегодня ночью?  
"Меня наняли в дуэньи к умирающей принцессе и невлюблённый, – Триш усомнилась в этом на мгновение, но потом напомнила себе, кто такой Вергилий, – король демонов просит меня впустить его к ней. Кринолин леди Фэй в самый раз в этой сказочке".  
– И за это ты мне заплатишь? – Она улыбнулась.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся в ответ Вергилий. – Я хочу тебя нанять. Когда мы откроем портал и уйдём в него, сюда проскочит несколько слуг, а лошадь, оставшаяся без присмотра, наверняка взбесится. Я хочу, чтобы ты их перебила, не разрушая замок, а потом проследила за ремонтом.  
– Тебе нужны зеркала, – поняла Триш.  
– Да, я не откажусь от возможности вернуться в любой момент. Мало ли, что может понадобиться. – Вергилий продолжал улыбаться почти благодушно. – Или Данте захочет со мной повидаться. Его замок впустит.

Разговор прервался. Триш потягивала вино, размышляя. Вергилий смотрел в зеркало, сложив руки на подлокотники кресла с высокой спинкой. Он и впрямь был похож на короля на троне – впрочем, исключительной наглостью отличались все потомки Спарды. "Бедный Данте, – подумала вдруг Триш без всякого сочувствия. – Что с ним станет, когда я расскажу про Неро? – ответ пришёл сам собой и не очень понравился Триш. – Напьётся сам и наверняка напоит мальчишку, а потом отправится сюда и расколотит каждое зеркало в мелкую пыль".  
– Леди Коркоран может приходить сюда, – нарушил вдруг молчание Вергилий. – Думаю, когда Морин обретёт свою власть над другой стороной замка, она не позволит демонам проникнуть в мир смертных. Поговорить они всё равно не смогут, зеркала позволяют только смотреть, даже чтобы отправить письмо, нужен демон-посланник, – он говорил рассеянно, погружённый в свои размышления.  
– Трудно поверить, что ты не желаешь Морин зла.  
– Она согласилась оказать мне огромную услугу. Почему я должен желать ей зла?  
– Аркам тоже на тебя работал. – Триш пожала плечами. – Хоть я и не знаю подробностей.  
– Я догадывался, что он собирается меня надуть. И надул в итоге. – На мгновение Вергилий стал похож на Нело Анжело, воплощение гордыни и гнева.  
"Он изменился, – подумала Триш. – Данте тоже меняется. В конце концов, Нело Анжело никогда не был ни интриганом, ни лжецом. Он просто слишком силён, чтобы врать".  
– Хорошо. – Триш поднялась со своего места. – Я впущу тебя к Морин, а потом прикрою ваш отход.  
– Надеюсь, тебя устроит золото и драгоценные камни. У демонов не в ходу бумажные деньги. – Вергилий как будто только что об этом вспомнил.  
– Если они превратятся в мусор на рассвете, я скажу твоему брату, что ты меня обманул, – усмехнулась Триш.  
Вергилий встал и повернулся к ней спиной.  
– Я не хочу его видеть. Он вряд ли захочет видеть меня. – Он взял меч и, уперев кончик между дощечками узорного паркета, положил ладонь на яблоко. Неощутимый ветер шевельнул полы синего плаща. – Уходи.  
"Грубиян", – Триш повесила Предел Силы за спину и повернулась к двери, но остановилась.  
– Мне надоело скакать через стены, – бросила она через плечо.  
Вергилий промолчал, дверь перед ней распахнулась.

С негромким скрипом ступени железной лестницы опустились во двор. Обойдя донжон, Триш пересекла двор, чувствуя на себе взгляд, хотя Вергилий не мог её видеть, оставшись в маленьком замке.  
Ворота были заперты изнутри на четыре засова, но когда Триш остановилась перед ними, железные брусья бесшумно сдвинулись с места, а тяжёлые створки распахнулись, выпуская её в тёмный коридор.  
Солнце медленно садилось в море, последними лучами согревая холм и замок. Город уже окутался сумерками, а на востоке за горой сгущались тучи. "Ночью будет дождь, и он смоет все следы", – Триш надела солнцезащитные очки и зашагала по подсохшей за день дороге.

Леди Фэй уехала в город по делам, и Триш не пришлось с ней встречаться. К счастью для Вергилия, потому что Триш ещё не решила, правильно ли она поступает, обманывая клиентку. Ей вспомнилось дело Данте, когда он не стал убивать демона, влюблённого в человеческую девушку, но сейчас ситуация была совсем другой, и Триш чувствовала себя неуверенно – человеческая мораль казалась ей шаткой и сложной конструкцией, требующей особенно трепетного отношения.  
"Какая разница, – подумала Триш в конце концов. – Морин останется в живых, Вергилий уберётся из мира смертных, а я получу кучу денег и шокирую Данте новостями. Разве это плохой исход?"  
Но ей всё же хотелось поговорить с Морин. Та спала, убаюканная наркотиками, а новая сиделка читала книгу и вскинула на Триш испуганный взгляд, когда та вошла – дверь из коридора оказалась незаперта, и Триш не стучала.  
– Всё в порядке? – негромко спросила Триш.  
– Да. – Сиделка, похоже, вспомнила, что её предупреждали о Триш. – Мисс Коркоран сегодня хорошо пообедала и бодрствовала около четырёх часов. Миссис Коркоран надеется, что так пойдёт и дальше.  
– А вы?  
– Нет. – Сиделка опустила голову. – Мне очень жаль, но...  
– Что говорит врач?  
– Она должна была умереть ещё вчера. – Сиделка покосилась на Морин и скроила жалостливую мину. Триш захотелось её ударить. Эта девица корчила из себя святую, а сама наверняка думала только о том, что если Морин умрёт, она потеряет несложную и хорошо оплачиваемую работу.  
Удивившись собственному бешенству, Триш предупредила, что придёт вечером, и вышла.  
"Это всё близость к миру демонов, – думала она, растягиваясь на кровати. – Я свободна от власти Мундуса, но не от своей природы. Может быть, уйти с Вергилием – не худшая идея". Она вспомнила Данте, его вечно неубранный офис и поняла, что уже соскучилась.  
"Никуда я не уйду", – решила Триш и закрыла глаза.

Моррисон постучал к ней после заката. Прикрывшись покрывалом, Триш впустила его и спросила, что случилось.  
Закрыв за собой дверь и беспокойно оглядевшись, он прошипел ей в ухо:  
– В городе митинг! Почти революция! Рабочие предприятий Коркорана и гвардия собрались на площади.  
– Из-за чего?  
– Сегодня на верфи погиб человек. Не знаю, что там произошло на самом деле, но поднялся шум. После обеда остальные работники объявили забастовку, собрались на Рыбной площади, кричат и требуют суда над миссис Коркоран.  
– Они могут заявиться сюда? – Триш нахмурилась. Сами по себе недовольные рабочие её не пугали, но она хорошо понимала, что если Вергилий не сможет спокойно забрать Морин, он убьёт всякого, кто встанет на пути – и не могла его за это осудить.  
– Могут. Миссис Коркоран велела запереть ворота и вызвала охрану.  
"Как это невовремя", – подумала Триш.  
– Почему бы ей просто не уехать? Митингующим скажут, что её нет, неужели они звери и вломятся в дом, где лежит умирающий ребёнок?  
– Миссис Коркоран может быть очень упряма. – Моррисон недовольно пошевелил усами. – И она не расстанется с дочерью, пока та дышит.  
– Они сейчас вместе?  
– И да, и нет. Миссис Коркоран командует подготовкой к обороне из малой гостиной дочери, постоянно заглядывает к ней.  
– Как сама Морин?  
– Плохо. – Моррисон посмотрел вниз. – Она без сознания, но врач не видит смысла приводить её в себя – это вызовет только новые страдания и ускорит агонию.  
"А значит, Вергилию во что бы то ни стало нужно попасть сегодня к Морин".  
– Я посижу с ней. С людьми я не дерусь, толку против демонстрантов от меня нет, значит, мне нечего делать.  
– Триш. – Моррисон сделал выразительную паузу. – Кого ты встретила в замке?  
– Потом расскажу, – улыбнулась она.  
– Неужели ты научилась от Данте гробить такие прибыльные дела?! – шёпотом возмутился Моррисон.  
– Я думаю, что действую в интересах Морин. Жаль, что с ней не поговорить.  
– Я собираюсь уехать, – признался Моррисон. – Революция – не моя стихия.  
– Поезжай. – Триш пожала плечами. – Тебе незачем подвергать себя опасности, а домой я как-нибудь доберусь. Не забудь зайти за процентами.  
Моррисон вздохнул, стыдясь своего страха и облегчения, удивлённо вздрогнул, когда Триш слегка коснулась губами его щеки, и, смущённый, удалился.  
"Вот и отлично, – подумала Триш. – Одной помехой меньше".  
Приняв душ и одевшись, она спустилась в столовую. Мэган сообщила, что леди Фэй занята наверху и просит Триш посетить малую гостиную Морин.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Триш прикидывала, о чём могла догадаться леди. "Скорее всего, ей интересно, что я нашла в замке, – Триш улыбнулась. Ей смешно было вспоминать важничающего Вергилия. – Мы болтали, как старые приятели, – она спрятала улыбку. – Бывшие сослуживцы", – эта мысль вызвала глухое раздражение и грусть, и у двери малой гостиной Триш остановилась с серьёзным лицом.

Леди Фэй сидела за журнальным столиком, заваленным бумагами, в которых, как гора в огромном облаке, терялся старомодный телефонный аппарат.  
– Доброй ночи, – сказала Триш.  
– И вам. – По напряжённому лицу леди Фэй скользнула вежливая улыбка. – Удалось что-нибудь выяснить?  
– В замке есть портал в мир демонов, сейчас закрытый. Если Морин действительно кто-то навещает, он приходит с той стороны.  
– Вы можете его убить?  
– Не уверена, – задумчиво произнесла Триш. – Я не смогу преследовать его за порталом.  
– Тогда убейте его здесь, – потребовала леди Фэй. – Толпа думает, что это мы его вызвали. Они считают мою дочь ведьмой! – Гнев, сжигавший её изнутри, на мгновение прорвался наружу, и он был ужасен.  
– Какая глупость, – презрительно скривилась Триш. – Если демон явится, я им займусь. – Она даже не врала, и была этим очень довольна.  
– Спасибо, – леди Фэй медленно, с усилием вздохнула, возвращая себе внешнее спокойствие.  
– Но не рассчитывайте на меня в борьбе с толпой, – предупредила Триш. – Я не убиваю людей.  
– Вы могли этого и не говорить, – мягко ответила леди Фэй, склоняясь над бумагами.  
– Я побуду с Морин. – Триш взялась за ручку двери в спальню.  
Леди Фэй не остановила её, и Триш вошла. Утренняя сиделка чуть не подскочила со своего места, нервно оглянувшись.  
– Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь я.  
"Из-за чего ты нервничаешь?" – подумала Триш.  
– Ох, простите. – Сиделка встала, освобождая кресло. – Морин спит. Оставить вас?  
– Да, пожалуйста. – Триш улыбнулась, пропустила нервную девицу мимо себя, плотно закрыла за ней дверь и опустилась в кресло.

Она чуть не пропустила момент, когда веки Морин дрогнули, но отчётливо услышала слабый безжизненный голос:  
– Кто вы?  
– Друг. – Триш представилась.  
– Мама наняла вас... – Морин задохнулась и вперила измученный, но твёрдый взгляд в Триш. Они обе вздрогнули, почувствовав приближение Вергилия. – Пожалуйста, не убивайте его, – попросила Морин и потеряла сознание.  
– Не убью, – шёпотом пообещала Триш.  
Она открыла окно, и Вергилий бесшумно спрыгнул в комнату.  
Склонился над Морин, и гримаса горечи на мгновение исказила его лицо.  
– Времени совсем нет, – прошептал он почти беззвучно, и Триш молча кивнула. Отойдя к двери, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда кому-нибудь придёт в голову заглянуть в спальню, она прислушалась.  
Тихо звякнула цепочка – Вергилий осторожно приподнял Морин и надел ей на шею амулет. Потом разрезал ладонь, и капли крови упали на серебро, синий камень и белую рубашку Морин.  
Девочка открыла глаза и села. В комнате стало на одного демона больше.  
– Спасибо! – она обхватила Вергилия за шею и прижалась к нему.  
Триш увидела, как он выпучил глаза то ли от удивления, то ли от удушья.  
– Оденься, – сдавленно попросил Вергилий. – И поедем отсюда.  
– Конечно. – Морин отпустила его, резко отбросила одеяло и села, сверкнув костлявыми коленками.  
Вергилий отвернулся.  
Морин рылась в шкафу, будто специально громко шурша и постукивая. Триш прислушивалась к разговору за дверью – слов было не разобрать, но пока леди Фэй болтала с сиделкой, она не могла вломиться в комнату.  
Наконец, Морин оделась: чёрные брюки из мягкой ткани висели мешком, держась только на ремне, джемпер тоже болтался на исхудавшем теле. Ей хватило ума надеть ботинки на низком каблуке и взять куртку с капюшоном.  
– Пошли, – скомандовал Вергилий, и в этот момент Триш услышала, как леди Фэй гневно вскрикнула.  
– Мама! – Морин рванулась к гостиной, но Вергилий остановил её.  
Кто-то толкнул дверь, и Триш едва успела увернуться от удара.  
Сиделка, сжимая в каждой руке по пистолету-пулемёту, держала под прицелом и Вергилия, и леди Фэй.  
– Я знала, что вы это сделаете, – процедила девица. – Старая ведьма и молодая ведьма. Прикинулась умирающей, а сама собирается удрать с любовником. – Она противно рассмеялась.  
– Потрясающе. – Триш сложила руки на груди, отсчитывая последние секунды жизни сиделки. Девица только на мгновение скосила взгляд на Триш, а леди Фэй уже выхватила из складок юбки тяжёлый кольт. Призрачные синие мечи, вызванные Вергилием, окружили сиделку.  
– Бросьте оружие, и вас будут судить, – ледяным тоном потребовала леди Фэй.  
– Зачем? – Девица рассмеялась. – Я убью вас всех, убью демона, и все увидят, что вы заключили с ними договор, чтобы мучить смертных.  
Время замедлилось. Триш отчётливо видела, как напрягаются её пальцы с покрытыми бледно-сиреневым лаком ногтями на спусковых крючках, как подушечки сминаются, давя на металл. Это продолжалось так долго, что Триш успела сердито подумать: "Почему никто ничего не делает?!" – но потом время сорвалось с привязи, и вместе с ним сорвались с места призрачные мечи. Два заткнули стволы, преградив путь пулям, ещё один вонзился в горло девице.  
Труп упал на пол. Теперь леди Фэй целилась в Вергилия, закрывавшего собой Морин.  
– Вы не убьёте меня, – спокойно произнёс он. – Морин, ты уверена в своём решении?  
В наступившей тишине Триш услышала отдалённый шум – это ревела толпа, отделённая от них домом, передней частью сада и воротами.  
– Она ждала их прибытия, – произнесла леди Фэй. – Уезжайте.  
– Они убьют маму! – Морин возмущённо дёрнула Вергилия за рукав. Он закатил глаза.  
– Триш, увези их обеих. Я напугаю толпу.  
– В замок?  
– Леди Фэй – человек, так что сначала доставьте её в безопасное место. В замке сейчас полно демонов, но ты с ними справишься.  
– Нет, – сказала вдруг леди Фэй, опуская пистолет. – Я останусь и разберусь с толпой сама. Уезжайте, – повторила она, – вы победили, – но побеждённой не выглядела.  
Морин бросилась к матери и крепко обняла её.  
Когда они были уже в саду, Триш заметила, как блестят в лунном свете дорожки слёз на её щеках. Через мгновение туча закрыла луну и начался дождь.

Три призрачные серые лошади появились за оградой после негромкого свиста Вергилия. Морин не могла ни летать, ни прыгать, поэтому он подхватил её на руки, а потом подсадил в седло.  
– Почему не белый? – спросила Триш, покосившись на злобного демона в виде лошади, рывшего камень мерцающим копытом.  
– Безвкусно и непрактично. – Вергилий сжал поводья и ударил пятками по призрачным бокам. Демон встал на дыбы и открыл клыкастую пасть, но вместо ржания Триш услышала длинный мучительный выдох.  
Ей, как и Морин, достался демон поспокойнее, и Триш, никогда не ездившая верхом на обычной лошади, не боялась свалиться, а Морин держалась, как королева, принимающая парад.  
Правда, когда лошади рванули с места вверх, одним прыжком преодолев метров двадцать, она сильно отклонилась назад, а потом качнулась вперёд и обняла лошадь за шею. Демоны понеслись вверх, к замку, только иногда задевая копытами землю или дорогу, и когда подкова касалась камня, бледные искры рассыпались из-под неё и тут же гасли. В чёрной, насквозь залитой дождём ночи замок, казалось, светился собственным красноватым светом. Давление демонической силы, заключённой в нём, чувствовалось даже на расстоянии.

Прогрохотав по мосту, всадники оказались в тёмном дворе. С лязгом поднялся мост, опустилась решётка, ворота захлопнулись и заперлись сами собой.  
– Триш, – окликнул Вергилий. – Мы сейчас уйдём, и врата останутся открытыми на несколько минут. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
– Не считай меня дурой. – Спешившись, Триш вынула из-за спины Предел Силы.  
Вергилий помог Морин спуститься с лошади.  
– Я не считаю. – Он бросил Триш тяжёлый медный ключ. – Всё, что найдёшь в северной комнате на втором этаже донжона – твоё. Прощай.  
– Прощайте, – бросила Триш.  
Демонический конь, оставшись без контроля Вергилия, встал на дыбы и бросился на Триш.  
"Наконец-то", – она поймала призрачную тушу на клинок и сбросила с него визжащие ошмётки.  
Вергилий и Морин скрылись в темноте за завесой дождя, снова раздался лязг – сработал очередной механизм внутри замка. Громко хлопнула дверь жилого дома, а потом молния ударила в донжон, и башня застонала. Камни кричали, будто в каждом сидел невыносимо страдающий демон. Надсадно взвыли невидимые трубы.  
Снова копыта ударили в землю, стремительно раскисающую под дождём. Триш узнала всадника – король Белет, одетый в красные доспехи и алый плащ, восседал на огромном бледно-жёлтом коне и гневно размахивал мечом.  
– Где этот предатель?! – вскричал он.  
– О ком ты? – поинтересовалась Триш, держа Предел Силы на отлёте.  
– Ты! – заорал Белет. – Ты помогла ему и теперь умрёшь за это! – Он понёс ещё что-то, многословно и яростно рассказывая, как Вергилий обманул его и как он сам должен был стать королём мира демонов.  
"Как бы не так, – Триш запустила в него Пределом Силы. Меч с хрустом рассёк струи дождя и взрезал плечо демона вместе с доспехом. – Неплохо для начала".  
– Ты же был клоуном у Мундуса, – со смехом напомнила она, когда озадаченный Белет заткнулся. – Опальным клоуном. – Поймав меч, Триш запустила его снова и подскочила. Туда, где она только что стояла, врезался огненный шар, вырвавшийся изо рта Белета вместе с дыханием.  
– Ко мне, мои слуги! Убейте эту женщину! – ревел Белет.  
Триш не стала отвечать ему словами, послав в голову, украшенную рогатым шлемом, молнии.  
Из камней, из щелей между ними на замковый двор лезли демоны. Нелепые, похожие на плохо сшитые тряпичные игрушки, они ковыляли по грязи, пытаясь дотянуться до Триш непропорционально длинными руками. Не тратя на них время, она сосредоточилась на Белете.  
Бывший прислужник Мундуса орал, ругался и дышал огнём, но быстро устал – и Триш снесла ему голову Пределом Силы. Повернулась к слугам Белета, собираясь заняться ими, но они умерли сами, визжа и корчась.  
В замке стало тихо, только дождь шуршал по крышам, да хлюпала грязь, принимая в себя потоки воды.  
Давление демонической силы исчезло: Вергилий и Морин закрыли дверь с другой стороны.  
Мгновение поколебавшись, не заглянуть ли в донжон, Триш решила сначала проведать леди Фэй.

Помертвевшие ворота не открылись, и пришлось перелететь через стену и ров, а потом пешком возвращаться в поместье Коркоранов.  
Толпа ещё ревела на улице перед главными воротами, но на внушительный митинг не тянула – там не собралось и тысячи человек. Факелы чадили в темноте, но мигалки и фары полицейских машин были ярче, и живой огонь не казался угрожающим.  
Перемахнув ограду за задней стеной, Триш вернулась в дом через открытое окно комнаты Морин. Слуги исчезли, и Триш заглянула в несколько комнат.  
Леди Фэй обнаружилась в кабинете на втором этаже. Она не переоделась, оставшись в чёрном платье с кринолином. На столе, придвинутом к окну, лежало оружие: винтовка с оптическим прицелом, штурмовая винтовка с гранатомётом и два пистолета – уже знакомый Триш кольт и маленькая беретта.  
Леди Фэй стояла в темной комнате и смотрела на толпу. Полицейский сидел в кресле.  
– Морин в безопасности? – мертвенно-холодным голосом спросила леди Фэй.  
– Я думаю, да.  
– Это хорошо, – тем же тоном произнесла леди. – Если хотите, можете уехать сейчас же, как поступил ваш агент.  
– Мэм, толпа разойдётся ещё до рассвета, – прогудел полицейский. – Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Никто не попытается попасть внутрь ограды.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы они доставляли неудобство моей гостье, – произнесла леди Фэй, но Триш услышала: "Я не хочу, чтобы вы разговаривали с полицией".  
– Пожалуй, воспользуюсь вашим советом. Где ближайшая гостиница?  
Леди Фэй пожала плечами, не отрывая взгляда от толпы, и полицейский объяснил Триш дорогу.  
Пожелав им доброй ночи таким тоном, чтобы это не казалось издёвкой, Триш ушла из поместья Коркоранов.

Она проснулась, когда косые лучи клонящегося к закату солнца проникли в номер. День был светлый, ясный и спокойный, будто накануне ничего не произошло.  
Заплатив за ночлег и завтрак, Триш снова отправилась к замку.  
В донжоне она нашла целую кучу золотых и серебряных монет, кое-где пересыпанную драгоценными камнями и украшениями.  
– Как, по-твоему, я должна всё это унести отсюда? – Триш расхохоталась, подцепив пригоршней монеты, крупный серебряный перстень с серо-голубым камнем и нитку крупного розового жемчуга. – Что ж, счёт в банке устроил бы меня больше, но клад – это тоже неплохо.  
Набив золотом карманы и повесив на шею скромный рубиновый кулон, Триш заперла дверь и остановилась у железного зеркала. Легонько постучала по поверхности. Её отражение скорчило недовольную гримасу, потом отвернулось и исчезло. Триш подняла бровь.  
Потом из темноты появился Вергилий. Наклонил голову в знак приветствия и, когда Триш посторонилась немного, шагнул в мир людей.  
– Я хотела сказать "спасибо". – Триш улыбнулась. – Ты невероятно щедрый клиент.  
– Значит, если какой-нибудь демон сбежит, я смогу снова обратиться к тебе? – серьёзно спросил Вергилий.  
– Безусловно. Если только Данте не свернёт мне шею.  
– Не думаю, что тебя это убьёт. – Он сделал короткую паузу. – Морин спрашивала о матери.  
– Ночью всё было нормально, – пожала плечами Триш.  
– Морин хочет с ней поговорить. Пусть приходит в любой день на закате, Морин будет её ждать и впустит в замок.  
– А мне пришлось прыгать через стены. – Триш недовольно поджала губы.  
– Морин спит.  
Они помолчали.  
– Что сказать Данте?  
– Что хочешь. – Вергилий смотрел в сторону. – Но Морин не впустит его в мир демонов, а я сейчас займусь наведением порядка и не буду торчать в этом замке всё время. Так что Данте сложно будет меня застать. – Его лицо стало ужасно самодовольным. – Впрочем, он может написать мне письмо и сунуть его в зеркало. Возможно, я смогу почтить его аудиенцией.  
Триш рассмеялась в голос.  
Вергилий важно выпятил грудь и вдруг расхохотался тоже.  
– Скажи ему, что я жив и научился устраивать вечеринки. Если он захочет меня убить – пусть. – Вергилий пожал плечами. – Но если нет... На самом деле я не откажусь его увидеть. – Он собрался шагнуть в зеркало.  
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно от него? – Триш коснулась его плеча.  
– Нет. – Плечо дёрнулось. – От него – ничего. – Вергилий нахмурился. – Я знаю, он подарил амулеты и меч тебе, но... – Он прикусил губу.  
– Я не ношу их с собой, – сказала Триш. – Я поняла.  
Вергилий шагнул в зеркало и исчез.

Вернувшись в город, Триш убедилась, что с поместьем леди Фэй ничего не случилось, а позвонив туда, выяснила, что леди Фэй уехала в полицейский участок, и потом позвонила Данте.  
– Как твои дела? – спросил он, перестав зевать.  
– Неплохо. – Триш полюбовалась кулоном. – Но мне трудновато будет вывезти отсюда оплату. Если поможешь – я с тобой поделюсь и даже расскажу всё в подробностях, – улыбнулась она.  
– Неужели настолько интересная история? – Данте недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
– Просто волшебная, – промурлыкала Триш. – Найдёшь дорогу в Вэй-сити?  
– Конечно.  
Триш сказала ему, в какой гостинице остановится, и повесила трубку.


End file.
